StarShop
The StarShop is a place where the player can go to purchase Rare Monsters and exclusive decorations with Starpower. It was introduced in the 1.3.6 update. Rare Monsters The Rare Wubbox costs 1 , Single-element Rares cost 500 , Double-element Rares cost 750 , Triple-Element rares cost 1250 , and Quad-element Rares cost 2500 . Only the monsters that are capable of being in a certain natural island can be placed in such island. Thus, one cannot buy a Rare Noggin in Cold Island, etc. There are also frequent "Rares Duet" offers where two Rares of opposite elements in the StarShop are on sale, which lasts a week. When such Rares are offered they become available for that duration (or discounted by half in pre-2.0.0.). Unfortunately, since one day after the 2.0.0 update, the Rares will only be in the StarShop when there are certain limited events, or only available on a rotational basis, making the Rares more "rare". However, due to the multitude of complaints by the My Singing Monsters fans, it had been announced that the Rares would become all-year-round available from 23rd September 2016 to the end of September, at the time also decreasing their cost by 75%. Also fortunately, in the same post they announce rotational basis of a Rares Duet every Wednesday (in Canadian Time) from October 5th 2016, to balance against the "Rare Monster crisis" which would otherwise mean no Rares after September 2016. Decorations The following decorations are available from the StarShop. These are available all-year and all-day. Rare Duet History From October 2016, Rares duets appear every week for a full week. Currently, it starts every Wednesday. They will provide two Rares of opposite elements and make them available in the StarShop for that week. January 2017 *Week 1 - Rare Quibble and Rare Clamble *Week 2 - Rare Drumpler and Rare Spunge *Week 3 - Rare Tweedle and Rare Entbrat *Week 4 - Rare Furcorn and Rare Scups February 2017 * Week 1 - No Duets - "Love is in the Air: A new Rare monster from Air Island available to buy or breed each day February 3 - 20" * Week 2 - No Duets - "Love is in the Air: A new Rare monster from Air Island available to buy or breed each day February 3 - 20" * Week 3 - No Duets - "Love is in the Air: A new Rare monster from Air Island available to buy or breed each day February 3 - 20" * Week 4 - No Duets March 2017 * Week 1 - Rare Noggin and Rare Deedge * Week 2 - Rare Toe Jammer and Rare Quarrister * Week 3 - Rare Maw and Rare Reedling - Two other rare promotions also ran ** "Going Green" - All natural green colored rare monsters available to buy or breed ** "Rare RERUN" - Rare Deedge availabe to buy or breed Notes *In the description of the 1.3.6 update, "StarShop" is written with bicapitalisation, or "CamelCase". *Monsters bought from the StarShop have to be incubated before they can be placed on an island. *Some of decorations are very similar to PlayStation Vita exclusive decorations. **Specifically, Thumpies Totem, Too resembles the Thumpies Totem, and Mount Knottshurr resembles the Mountain Morsel. *Formerly the Rares Duets from October 2016 to present started every Tuesday, but changed due a random mishap that had caused Starpower to arrive too late, causing Big Blue Bubble to extend the first Rares Duet. Category:Game Mechanics